Bottom
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: After having sex as Yugi bottom, Yami gets angry that he's always top. So, after ranting and arguing about it...Yugi shows him what's it like to be bottom...roughly. AU. *rape*


**Hey y'all. Welcome to a one-shot I thought of after watching a video about two guys fighting who's who...as in who's sub and who's dom...don't ask why.**

 **This is dedicated to everyone...anyone.**

 **Summary- After having sex as Yugi bottom, Yami gets angry that he's always top. So, after ranting and arguing about it...Yugi shows him what's it like to be bottom...roughly. AU.**

 **Puzzle**

 **Warnings: rape**

"Yami..Yami.." Yugi breathed out as Yami thrusted up into him, making both of them moan loudly.

Yami panted, moving his lips to kiss Yugi's nose before dragging them to his lips, pepper kissing him.

"Yugi..Yugi..Yugi.." Yami mumbled against his lover's lips, grabbing Yugi's ass and thrusted into him hard and fast before releasing a moan, coming deep into Yugi.

Yugi moaned and arched his back as he felt Yami's hot liquid enter him.

The two panted as they tried to calm down from their highs.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and smiled as Yami looked up at him.

He reached his hand down and stroked Yami's balls, bucking his pelvis up. "Again..yes.."

"No..," Yami murmured.

Yugi stopped. "No?"

Yami nodded and laid down, his head on Yugi's chest as he closed his eyes.

Yugi frowned and held Yami's head as he unwrapped his legs from Yami's waist.

Yami was fast asleep as Yugi laid awake, thoughtful.

'Yami, why did you say no when I asked to go again? You always say yes..' Yugi thought as he stroked Yami's hair.

Yami, of course, didn't reply and Yugi sighed. He leaned up and kissed Yami's head before he laid back own and fell asleep.

"Yug', you good?" Joey asked as he saw his best friend space out for the fifth time today.

Yugi jumped and shook his head to clear his thoughts before he turned to Joey and smiled, nodding. "Yes, Joey. I'm fine..just thinking," he said.

"Think about what?" Joey asked curious.

Yugi sighed and looked around, noticing that the other students were away from them working on their work and that the teacher was pretty much asleep.

He scooted closer to Joey and lowered his voice. "It's Yami, last night we were having sex but he stopped after our first round. I find it weird since we always go three rounds," he whispered.

Joey pulled back. "Maybe he's tired or busy?" Joey said.

Yugi sighed and shrugged. "Maybe..but I have seen him even more feminine I guess,"

"Maybe he wants to be bottom?" Joey said.

Yugi gave Joey a look. "Nah. He's the best fucker there is. He couldn't bottom," he said.

"Mr. Motou! Get back to work!" The teacher shouted angrily.

Yugi sighed and nodded before turning back to his papers.

Yami groaned as he was pushed to the walls, Yugi pinning him down.

"Yugi, no stop.." Yami panted as Yugi kissed his neck.

Yugi frowned and pulled back. "Why?" he asked.

Yami looked away. "Don't you think...that maybe..we should..change positions?" he asked.

"Change positions? As in doggy style or the sixty-nine, sure," Yugi smirked and captured Yami's lips again.

Yami pushed Yugi away. "No, like that. I want to be bottom," he snapped.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because it's not fair. I'm always doing the work and I feel only one part of the pleasure. Why can't I, both of us feel both parts?" Yami asked.

"Fine, you want to be bottom, then you'll be fucking bottom," Yugi snapped, grabbing Yami and ripping his clothes off before he threw Yami on the bed.

Yami grunted and yelped as Yugi pounced and suddenly entered. "Ow! Fuck, Yugi!" he screamed in pain.

"What? You said you wanted to be on the bottom," Yugi snapped as he moved quickly and unmercifully.

Yami screamed and cried, blood oozing out of his entrance as Yugi tore it with his member.

"What? You don't like it?" Yugi grunted as he reached down and started to pump Yami's member.

Yami whimpered and shook his head. "S-Stop it.."

"Sure. Just...give me...a second!" Yugi groaned as he thrusted once more and released into Yami.

Yami hissed as he felt the salty release burn his torn entrance and whimpered as Yugi pulled out.

Yugi got dressed and turned to Yami. "Now you know why I want you top and not bottom," he growled before he left the house altogether, slamming the door and leaving Yami to cry and whimper by himself.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it's not good enough, I'm mentally/emotionally well at the moment. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
